


the morning sun

by myaimistrue



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Early Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Plans For The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myaimistrue/pseuds/myaimistrue
Summary: Evelyn and Cullen talk about their future.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Kudos: 11





	the morning sun

“Do you want children?” Evelyn asked.

“I do.” Cullen smiled, the sun shining down on his face from the hole in the roof. 

“How many?”

“More than one. Growing up with siblings was hectic, but I loved it. Children need each other.” He turned on his side to face her. “I think I’d want four.”

“Interesting.” She was smiling too. The morning was perfect- quiet, without any worry or work to be done. Just the two of them in his bed, in their own private corner of the world. “I’ve always wanted three.”

“What about two boys and a girl? I’d like that.”

She laughed. Cullen had seen her laugh before, of course, but there was something different about it now. Something lighter. “Yes! Yes, I’ve always pictured it like that. A boy, then a girl in the middle, then another boy.”

“I see them now. Three children with your eyes and my skill with a sword.” Cullen said it before he could edit himself, anxiety rippling through his body at what she might say, if he was coming on too strongly. She was still his boss, still the  _ Inquisitor, _ and Maker’s breath, here he was spilling his guts about his deepest fantasies of a shared future with her. He braced himself for a swift rebuke.

But Evelyn only laughed and said, “ _ Your  _ eyes and  _ my  _ skill with a sword, you mean.”

“Well.” He smiled. “We’ll just have to see, won’t we?”

She kissed him, teasing and sweet. “We will.”

And it felt that way, in that beautiful and peaceful moment. It felt as if they had their whole lives ahead of them, time to marry and to have children and to make a life together in a little cottage by the sea. For the first time, Cullen allowed himself to hope for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
